The Great Adventure of Mickey and Minnie
by WWEMickey
Summary: The adventure continues as Mickey and Minnie head off to meet the Princess of Dreams, Cinderella, to help them on their journey to save the Wonderful World of Disney from someone called PeteEisner. R&R, please.
1. Prologue

The Great Adventure of Mickey and Minnie  
  
(Please note that this is NOT a Disney story. It belongs to me, but the names of characters belong to Disney Inc.)  
  
Prologue:  
  
Before life began, three sages descended toward Earth and gave life to all. Kain, the Sage of War; Mew, the Sage of Kindness; and Skyler, the Sage of Peace.  
  
Kain, with his power and velocity, created large mountains, valleys, and hills.  
  
Mew, with his magic of Light created small creatures from different species, gave them breath, and gave them a law to uphold.  
  
Skyler, with his holy, magic powers, created rivers, seas, and skies.  
  
Their deeds done, the sages returned to the heavens and left behind three golden sacred circles. These circles are to provide peace and prosperity to the world. The resting place of the circles has become the Promised Land. The circles have earned their name into one relic, the Circuforce, which contains the essence of the gods.  
  
If someone with a righteous, pure heart controls it, the Promised Land shall become a paradise. But, should it fall into the hands of evil, the world shall be consumed into Eternal Darkness.  
  
Thus, the ancient gods had built the Tower of Light, to protect the Circuforce from evil ones. The stone wall, known as the Door of Peace, must be opened when an individual plays an instrument known as the Flute of Light. There he/she will wield the ultimate weapon, Soul Calibur to destroy evil.  
  
There are the main forces of the Circuforce: War, Kindness, and Peace. If someone's heart is in full balance, he/she will hold the True Force. However, if someone's heart is NOT in full balance, the Circuforce will break into three different parts, War, Kindness, and Peace. One of the parts will be held by the person who touched it, and the other two will be in the hands of those chosen by destiny; the Circuforce parts marking on the back of their hands. 


	2. The Journey Begins

The Great Adventure of Mickey and Minnie  
  
CHAPTER 1: "The Journey Begins"  
  
In the land of Disney, it would seem destiny would choose an unexpected pair, just 2 billion years after the creation of Earth. The people of a small town of the desert called Mouseton, the Mice, lived there with the Great Spirit of Wisdom.  
  
Each Mouse in Mouseton had his or her own guardian. However, there were two Mice who did not have guardians. Their names were Mickey and Minnie, a loving couple who had been friends ever since they were born.  
  
They had prophezing nightmares about seeing a princess from Disney Castle, away from a gigantic man in red armor, who would stop and stare menacingly at the two.  
  
"Haku, Sen," said the Spirit of Wisdom. "Where art thou? Come hither."  
  
Haku and Sen had arrived in front the now dying Spirit.  
  
"Oh, Haku and Sen the Guardians, listen to me," said the Spirit. "For 2 billion years, the power of Light had driven away all that is Darkness. But evil has approached the border of our realm. It seems that the time has come for the Mice without guardians to begin their quest. The youths whose destiny it is to protect Disney from Eternal Darkness. Go, guardians. Find our friends and guide them to me. I have not much time left. Hurry, Haku, Hurry, Sen! The fate of this nation, nay, the entire world depends on thee!"  
  
Haku and Sen set out to find Mickey and Minnie, running into the other Mice of Mouseton. Haku went inside to meet Mickey.  
  
"Greetings, Mickey!" said Haku. "Awake and I shall accompany you with my fellow guardian, Sen, with Minnie to the Great Wisdom Spirit."  
  
But Mickey shuddered in fear of his nightmares.  
  
"HEY!" shouted the guardian. "Can Disney's destiny really depend on such a lazy Mouse boy?!"  
  
Mickey finally woke up and gasped as he saw Haku.  
  
"You finally woke up! I am Haku the Guardian! The Great Spirit of Wisdom has sent me and my ally, Sen, to meet you and Minnie. The Great Spirit Wisdom has summoned you! So, come, Mickey Mouse! And let us proceed to him!"  
  
"Okay!" said Mickey. As he and Haku got out of the house, Minnie approached with Sen at her side.  
  
Minnie shouted, "Yoo hoo! Hello, Mickey!"  
  
"Hey, Minnie," said Mickey, "look who's coming with--hey, you have a guardian, too!"  
  
Minnie looked at Haku and laughed with glee. "My, we've finally gotten guardians of our own! Ha ha! Sen here told me that we should see the Wisdom Spirit. Shall we?"  
  
"Mm hmm!" Mickey agreed.  
  
They left to see the Great Spirit of Wisdom near the entrance to the Cave of Wonders, but the so-called Magnificent Mortimer Mouse was blocking their way.  
  
"Ha cha cha," laughed the bully in disgust, "if it ain't the loser Mice who don't have guardians of their own. Well, too bad, 'cuz you're gonna have ta... Huh?! You have guardians already!?"  
  
"Yeah! And we've been summoned by the Wisdom Spirit for somethin' important. So get outta the way, would ya?!" shouted Mickey in anger.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT...???!!!" screamed the angry rat-like Mouse. "Why would he summon YOU two and not the Magnificent Mortimer Mouse?! Hmph!"  
  
"So you're gonna let us in?" asked Minnie in a polite way.  
  
"NO!" said Mortimer. "Why, do you ask me? Because YOU don't have the proper equipment to protect yourselves, THAT'S why! Unless you have a Sword, Shield, Bow, and Arrow to do so."  
  
"Sheesh!" shouted both Mickey and Minnie in anger, storming off to find their weapons.  
  
Minnie had already found her Bow and Arrows near a neighbor's house. Now, Mickey had to find the Special Sword in an alley near Minnie's house. Minnie and he got the Sword, after they got through giant boulders rolling to crush them. Mickey equipped the Special Sword, and he and Minnie went to the item shop to purchase a Magic Shield to rebounce shooting attacks from its wielder's enemies. Soon, they got back to Mortimer.  
  
"I told ya, I can't let ya through without weapons!" said Mortimer. But he soon noticed the equipment. "Oh, you have the Bow and Arrow, Minnie. Mickey, you've already gotten a Magic Shield!? And what's THAT?!" he said an utter disbelief. "Is that the Special Sword?! Good grief! I can't believe that you, Minnie, would like him more than a guy like me. And I cannot BELIEVE that the Great Spirit of Wisdom would see YOU, a loser, Mickey Mouse, and not me! I, the Magnificent Mortimer Mouse, will never accept you two as one of us! You've always been better than me. SHEESH!!!"  
  
Mortimer finally got out of Mickey and Minnie's way, as the two childhood friends, along with Haku and Sen, made their way to the Cave of Wonders, fighting Scrubs. There the Spirit stood, dying.  
  
"Great Spirit of Wisdom," said Haku and Sen in unison, as they and the Mice bowed down, "we have returned."  
  
Mathayus was saying in a weak voice, "Oh, guardians, thou hast done well... Mickey, Minnie...?"  
  
"Yes, sir?" asked Mickey and Minnie in unison.  
  
"For 2 billion years," said the Spirit, "an ancient barrier has been destroyed by the forces of Darkness. And as evil approaches, it is learned that destiny has chosen you two to fight in the name of tranquility. Mickey and Minnie, the time has to test thy courage. I have been cursed, and I need thee both to break the curse with thy courage and strength. Dost thou hast enough courage to undertake this task?"  
  
"Yes." said Mickey.  
  
"Me, too!" said Minnie.  
  
"Then enter, brave Mice," the Spirit said, as he opened the door to the Cave. "Haku, Sen, you must accompany these children, and enter as well. And, Mickey, Minnie, when your guardians speak, listen well to their words of wisdom."  
  
Mickey and Minnie entered along with their guardians to find a huge web in the center.  
  
"Listen!" the guardians, Haku and Sen, shouted. "The only way you can break that web is by jumping from a very high place. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah." said Mickey.  
  
During their mission inside the Cave of Wonders, the two Mice had found huge spiders in a climable wall. Luckily, Minnie's Bow and Arrows had come in handy, as she shot down the notorious creatures. They found a Map and Compass to find their way towards the lair of whatever monster awaited them. They jumped from the highest place of the Cave and broke the web.  
  
They later ran into a Weasel that gave them a code, because he was threatened. It was to open the door to the monster by shooting his brothers in the right order.  
  
"The answer," said the Weasel, "is 1-2-3!"  
  
Mickey and Minnie were stupefied.  
  
"That's it?!" said Mickey, shouting his lungs out.  
  
"Yes! It's the truth, whaddya think I am, a LIAR?!" the Weasel cried running out in fear.  
  
Now, the brave pair went to confront the Weasel Bros. and shoot them in the order their brother gave them, and amazingly, it worked.  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW OUR SECRET?!" said the third weasel.  
  
"Simple. Your brother told us how to do it." said Minnie.  
  
The angered Weasel shouted, "HOW IRRITATING!!! It's so annoying that I'll have to give away the secret of the Parasitic Cyclops, King Trohmasan! When the Eye of Trohmasan glows red, shoot an arrow to stun the creature, and when his eye glows purple, attack him repeatedly. Oh, Your Majesty, I'm SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!"  
  
"Hey, the iron bars lifted from the door." said Sen. "Now we can face Trohmasan and break this curse."  
  
They entered Trohmasan's lair, and another door closed behind them, surprising Mickey and Minnie. A sound was heard above the room, and the Parasitic Cyclops, Trohmasan, was found, and he roared in pure hatred to start the fight.  
  
Minnie took the advice of the Weasel Bros., when she saw Trohmasan's Eye glowing red and shot her arrow into it, allowing Mickey to ceaselessly assault the evil creature, until he roared an unearthly death cry. As the monster died, his body disintegrated, leaving behind two ancient Stars, which increased the life forces of both Mickey and Minnie. They got into a bright light which teleported them out of the Cave of Wonders and in front of the Wisdom Spirit, who was somewhat still dying.  
  
"Well done, Mickey and Minnie." said the Spirit. "Thou hast done well in breaking the curse. Now I hast much to tell thee. Wouldst thou listen?"  
  
"Yes, sir." said Mickey.  
  
"Listen, carefully." explained the Spirit. "A Wicked Man of the Volcano cast this fearsome curse on me."  
  
The man's image was seen in the mind of Mickey, as the Spirit told him and Minnie, "This evil man is on a quest for the mystic Promised Land of legend. For in that Promised Land, stands a sacred relic, the Circuforce, which contains the power of the gods."  
  
"I've heard of a Circuforce from my father." said Minnie. "It's the relic that was left behind in the Promised Land by Kain the War Sage, Mew the Kindness Sage, and Skyler the Peace Sage. It's also said to have good powers. But, Great Spirit of Wisdom, what happens if it falls into the wrong hands, speaking of evil?"  
  
"Thou must never the allow the rotund volcano man in red to lay his hands on the Circuforce." said the Spirit of Wisdom. "The man who placed the curse on me and sapped me of my power. Although thy heroic efforts of breaking the curse were successful, I was doomed before thou started."  
  
"What?!" cried Mickey. "You mean...?"  
  
"Yes, I will pass away soon," said the Wisdom Spirit, "but do not grieve for me. I have been able to tell thee of these important matters. You two are Mouseton's only hope."  
  
"Thank you." said Mickey.  
  
"Where must we head now?" asked Haku.  
  
"Mice, Guardians, go now to Disney Castle. There thou shalt surely meet the Princess of Dreams. Take this orb with you. 'Tis the orb that man wanted so much, that he placed the curse on me."  
  
The Great Spirit of Wisdom used the last bit of his strength to give them the orb. "It is known as Mouse Sphere, Element of Mice."  
  
"Why, you're so sweet." said Minnie.  
  
Thus, the Great Spirit of Wisdom said his final words, "Haku, Sen, guide these two heroes well. I... entreat... thee... Haku... and... Sen... good...bye....."  
  
The Wisdom Spirit closed his eyes, and his skin changed from white to pure gray, signaling his tragic death.  
  
"Let's go to Disney Castle, guys!!" said Mickey.  
  
Minnie stopped and said farewell to her fallen wise one. As they walked out, Mortimer stood in their way and he was displeased of the news, wrongfully blaming Mickey and Minnie for the death of Wisdom Spirit. They left Mouseton to find the Princess of Disney Castle, only for Minnie to stop themselves.  
  
"Wait," she said. "I've always known we'd be leaving this desert, because we are different from our own friends. But that's alright, because those people will be our friends forever, right?"  
  
"You betcha!" said Mickey.  
  
"I've always carried this Flute with me." confessed Minnie, as she had shown the Flute of Guardians to Mickey. "The Flute of the Guardians, a treasure that will unlock some secrets when its player plays the right song on it. Now let's go."  
  
"Adventure awaits us," said Mickey as he hugged her, "as well as destiny."  
  
And so, as they walked through the tunnel to Disney Field, the Great Adventure of Mickey and Minnie began. 


	3. Meeting Princess Cinderella

The Great Adventure of MICKEY and MINNIE  
  
CHAPTER 2: "Meeting Princess Cinderella"  
  
Mickey and Minnie Mouse set off to meet the Princess of Dreams on orders of the Great Spirit of Wisdom who had died of a dreadful curse. Their guardians, Haku and Sen, guided them to Disney Castle, analyzing enemies while on the way.  
  
They ran into a huge, cat-like creature named Totoro, who gave them some advice. "Greetings, children! It seems the time has finally come for your journey to start. Where are you going at this point?"  
  
"Disney Castle," said Mickey.  
  
"Oh, yes! You are meeting Cinderella, are you not?"  
  
"Yes." responded Minnie.  
  
Totoro gave them what needed to do. "If you see the drawbridge to the Castle Market close at night, it means there are deadly enemies ready to destroy you. However, if there's still sunlight, there are no enemies, so you can go on to the castle in safety. Do you want to hear my advice again?"  
  
"No," said Mickey.  
  
Totoro nodded. "Then I shall await you near the castle for more advice. Farewell!"  
  
The animal flew off with an umbrella, and Mickey and Minnie continued on their trail. The Mice quickly ran for the drawbridge and got into the market, where they met some people there and met a girl named Nalana, who told them that her father, Inoshiro, was perhaps, lazing off at the castle, while trying to bring back some milk for his farm, known as Lazy Breath Ranch.  
  
"We'll try to see your father on the way, alright?" said Minnie. "Well, toodle-oo!"  
  
"See ya!" said Mickey, as Minnie and he went to the castle with their guardians to see Princess Cinderella. The guards, however, wouldn't let them in, just as Totoro said as they were nearer Disney Castle.  
  
Sooner or later, they found a big racher sleeping near a pile of boxes they could use to find the princess. They went back outside the castle gate, and Nalana was waiting there to give them a chicken egg that would hatch at morning and crow to wake up the mysterious rancher.  
  
They got near the castle the same way and woke up the rancher, who happened to be Inoshiro, Nalana's father who owned the Lazy Breath Ranch.  
  
"W-W-W-WHAAAAAT WAS THAT...?!?!?!" shouted the alarmed Inoshiro. "Can't I get some shut eye here?"  
  
"Um," sighed Minnie, "are you Inoshiro of the Lazy Breath Ranch?"  
  
Inoshiro nodded his head. "You bet! You can come on and... Hmm?! Nalana's been waitin' for me the whole time? Oh, I really messed up now! AAH!! I'm comin', Nalana!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!"  
  
The Mice of Mouseton stood there puzzled but got back into what they were to do and crawled into the small hole. They got past all the guards and ran into a girl in a blue and brown dress.  
  
The girl gasped, asked who the "intruders" were, and also asked how they passed the security of the Castle Courtyard.  
  
"Oh!" she said, seeing the guardians. "Are those...guardians? Then you don't mean to tell me you have the Orb of the Desert Town, Mouseton. That shining Orb? Do you have it?"  
  
"Why, yes." said Minnie in a polite way.  
  
The girl laughed, delighted. She told them about a dream that she was running from the castle through dark clouds, and she saw two Mice and their guardians with the Mouse Sphere.  
  
"I am Cinderella, Princess of Disney." said the girl. She asked, "What are your names?  
  
"I'm Mickey Mouse, and this is my sweetheart, Minnie," said Mickey. Minnie just blushed but smiled when he said "sweetheart."  
  
Cinderella was confused, "Mickey? Minnie? Strange. Those names sound somewhat familiar. Okay, children. Do you know about the Secret of the Imperial Family of Disney?"  
  
"I do," cried Minnie. "but let's just keep it a secret, okay? Good. The three sages who created Disney, left behind the Circuforce in the Promised Land. If someone with a good heart uses it, our worlds will be a paradise forever. If someone with an evil, unrighteous heart possesses the relic, they will be banished into Eternal Darkness. Therefore the gods built the Tower of Light to protect the entrance to the Promised Land."  
  
Cinderella nodded. "Exactly. The Tower of Light, which you see on my right, protects the Circuforce from evil. There's a large, stone wall inside called the Door of Peace. To open it, you must use one of the Imperial Family's sacred treasure, the Flute of Light."  
  
"Wow." said Mickey and Minnie in unison.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" gasped Cinderella. "I was peeping through this window because... The other element in my dream, the dark clouds, I believe they symbolize the man in there!"  
  
"I'll take a look, guys," said Mickey as he saw the man in red walk and bow to the Emperor.  
  
"Can you see the man in red armor and with evil eyes?" asked Cinderella. "That is PeteEisner, leader of the Matsuda thieves of the Volcano. His shorter name is Eisner, but it is said that he might transform into a more EVIL cat-like creature named Pete. Although he pledges allegiance to my father, I'm sure he isn't a sincere person. He symbolizes the dark clouds, I am sure of it."  
  
Mickey gasped as PeteEisner saw him and got back out the window. "He saw me, Your Higness."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Cinderella told him and the others. "He has no idea what we are planning...yet!"  
  
"Have you informed your father of this nightmare?" asked Haku.  
  
Cinderella frowned. "Yes. But he didn't believe it was a prophecy. I fear what may happen to this nation. PeteEisner must be looking for the Circuforce of legend. He has probably come to Disney to obtain it. With its power, he will conquer Disney, or even worse, the ENTIRE WORLD!"  
  
Minnie put her hand to mouth, removed it, and said, "Why, that's terrible. We need to stop him. For the sake of everything."  
  
"Thank you!" said the Cinderella. "I'm just afraid that animal is going to destroy Disney. He has such terrible power."  
  
"I know!" Mickey said. "Let's get the Circuforce before Eisner does and defeat him. We'll protect the Flute of Light; he won't have it."  
  
The Dream Princess smiled and wrote something that looked like a letter. "I'm sure this will help. Oh, yes, and my attendant will take out to safety. Don't be afraid to talk with her."  
  
Mickey and Minnie ran to find the attendant, but she appeared from the air, jumping in front of them. "I am Saloni of the Leekas. My duty in life is to protect Princess Cinderella at any cost. You are a brave, young, and daring pair. You're heading for your first adventure, aren't you?"  
  
"Why, yes, we are!" Minnie said excitingly.  
  
"Okay," said Saloni. "I'm going to teach you a sing on your flute to help you through some various things on your quest. This is ancient melody handed down by the Imperial Family of Disney. I have sung it to the princess, ever since she was a little baby. It's called Cinderella's Lullaby.  
  
Mickey played the melody on his flute perfectly, and Minnie applauded.  
  
Saloni sensed something would happen later. "If the castle guards find you, there will be trouble. Quick, follow me!"  
  
They got out and saw a forest in front of them.  
  
"Mickey and Minnie," said Saloni, "you must protect this Wonderful World of Disney! Do you see the forest over there? That is the Dark Forest, where you can meet the Nani. Just near the Dark Forest, is the Magic Village where I was born and raised. Talk to some of the people there. Good luck. We're counting on you!"  
  
Saloni disappeared in an instant flash, surprising the two Mice. They continued on toward the Magic Village and the Dark Forest. 


End file.
